Ship One-Shots
by RageIsHere
Summary: Just a book o' one shots


**A/N: Hello! This is Rage, writing about a ship I really like-**

**_Warning: if you do not like Fronnie (Freddy x Bonnie), please, p e r i s h -_**

**So, with that being said, let's head on to the story itself;**

**uwu uwu story time uwu uwu**

The camera buzzed as it moved from left to right, observing the room fully. The animatronics on stage just sat there looking lifeless. And that's what the nightguard thought as well - they didn't believe in that gostly-possesed crap everyone seemed to believe for those animatronics.

... At least that was the case until they suddenly saw the camera be filled with static. When the white noise cleared, all three of the animatronics were staring straight at the camera; no, straight to him. It looked like the animatronics were watchinghimthrough the cameras.

Mike felt the blood instantly drain from his face and he yelled in sudden terror. Pulling down his monitor, he checked the lights outside the office doors. No one or, more likely, no thing was there. Taking a deep breath, he pulled up the monitor again, only to widen his eyes terrified again.

The only animatronic on stage right now, was Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were gone. Frantically, he checked around the cameras, searching for them anxiously. Finally, he heard noises from the kitchen, and assumed one of them was in there. Yet, he wasn't sure who.

He found Bonnie in the closet. That was... An interesting location. Mike couldn't suspend a snort of a giggle.

He checked around the cameras again, and at one point, he clicked on the Pirate's Cove camera. The purple curtains of the small out of order stage had been pulled by a little, revealing a fox animatronic's head. For some reason he looked... Grumpy? Yet, his piercing eyes were seemingly tearing through Mike's soul.

He pulled down his monitor to check the lights again... Bonnie was right there.

Mike screamed and slammed on the door button, the door falling with a rather loud thud, followed by a smaller one, like something hit on the door. Looking from the glass next to the door, Mike saw the bunny turned around and holding its nose, a kind of pained expression on its face. The sight made him laugh in amusement; those animatronics feel pain? Upon hearing him, the bunny turned his attention to him, death staring him, before walking away with angry steps..

Meanwhile, back on stage . . .

The Freddy animatronic opened his eyes lightly, quickly groaning and blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the lighting. He prefered rather darker environments due to how sensitive his eyes were.

Taking a few slow steps, he got off the stage and looked around. Bonnie and Chica were both nowhere to be found. 'The probably be hunting the nightguard', he thought.

He yawned, still sleepy and all that, when he saw Bonnie walk out of the west hall. His ears were slumped over, and that was a clear sign that he was annoyed and/or angry.

"Uh, y'okay Jer?" the bear asked asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine." the bunny said impatiently walking by him, not even shooting a glare at the bear.

"You definitely don't look like you're okay though." his fellow animatronic replied again, looking straight at him.

"Oh christ, leave me be Gabriel! I want to focus on finding a way to get to the nightguard, cause he pissesme of, there!" Jeremy barked at him angrily.

"... What did this nightguard do to piss you off this time?" the bear, apparently named Gabriel, asked, following the bunny.

Jeremy rolled his eyes in slight annoyance as the bear apparently refused to leave him on his own.

"...He closed the door when I was about to get in, making me hit my nose on it." the blue/purple bunny muttered.

The bear looked rather unamused.

"Don't you think you have a tad bit too short temper...?" Gabriel questioned, crossing his arms, "I mean really, we are after him and want to kill him, so isn't it like, justified that he slammed the door?"

Jeremy looked at the bear animatronic surprised, but the surprise soon turned into anger.

"Are... Are you feeling pity for him?!" he exclaimed loudly, "How can you? Have you forgotten what they did to us? Do you not care for that?!"

"B-But it wasn't him who kille-"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck!" the bunny yelled, cutting Gabriel off, before closing his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves, "I know for a fact though that he works here, and this place is owned by Afton, so he works with or for that disgusting creature, and I won't EVER show any kind of pity towards him OR the people that work for him, and if you ever decide to come tell me that bullcrap, I swear..."

The bunny trailed off as he opened his eyes, looking at Gabriel. The poor bear had cowered back, a scared look on his face. His eyes were wet, and seemed like tears were threatening to fall any moment from now. He had forgotten how sensitive the bear was, and yelling at him like that weren't the wisest of choices.

A few seconds of silent staring passed, with the only audible thing being Gabriel's heavy, unstable breathing.

"... Fine, I-I'll leave you to it, have fun killing yet another person-" Gabriel said as he started walking the other direction in a fast pace.

"W-Wait Gabs..." Jeremy said as he grabbed Gabriel's arm, just above his elbow. He quickly pulled at him, making him forcefully turn and face him. The sight broke the bunny's heart, as a few tears had stained the bear's cheeks who just stared at him silently, not trying to break free from his grasp. Instantly, he pulled the bear in a tight hug, surprising the smaller animatronic.

"I... I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." Jeremy muttered, feeling disappointed in himself for his actions.

The bear did not respond, yet he just hugged the bunny back just as tightly. They both stayed like that, unmoving, silent, both enjoying the feeling of the other's embrace, and calming, to the sound of their breathing. Neither wanted to let go of the other, and hoped for this moment to last forever.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable..." a low, girly voice said.

Both animatronics instantly looked around, breaking the embrace, but still instinctively holding each others hand, to see who said that. Neither could locate anyone close to them though; but then, Gabriel caught a glimpse of a faded gold suit, before it disappeared instantly.

"Damn you Cassidy." Gabriel mumbled, followed by a quiet, girly giggle.

"Could we, um, you know, have some privacy right now?" Jeremy asked, slight embarrassed.

"Heh heh, sure, sure..." Cassidy said, still giggling, before the room went silent again.

"Okay now that happened," Jeremy commented dully.

"Yes," Gabriel replied, "...Where were we...?"

"I think we were to the point were I was going to kiss you." Jeremy said looking straight at the bear.

"Oh yeah righ- W-WAIT WH-" the bear exclaimed before he was shut of by something blocking his mouth.

The bunny had grabbed the shorter animatronic by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, closing his eyes while doing show. Gabriel just stood there, his mind shutting off for a few seconds, before he nervously kissed back. He had to admit that he absolutely loved the feeling, loved this sudden rush of non-existent adrenaline through his metal veins.

A few moments later, Jeremy broke the kiss, opening his eyes and looking straight into the bears bright blue eyes, while the bear looked into his crimson red ones. The bear smiled, and hugged the blue animatronic again, softly pressing his head against his chest, hearing the soft sound of Jeremy's metal pump. It's sound so inhuman... Yet, to Gabriel, it sounded identical to the sound of a human heart.

The bunny hugged back, petting softly at the bear's back of the head, as he felt his breathing against his chest, as well as the rise and fall of his chest. For a second, he imagined. He imagined, what if they never died. Yes, he would still have his family. But now, at least, he has him. And, for the first time, after that fateful day, the bunny felt truly happy.

They might be trapped in this living hell. But at least, they are together. From today, till the end of all days.

**A/N: Holy heck finally I am done with this- I know, the end might feel a bit rushed but oh my lord, I personally love how it turned out :)**

**Anyways, stay safe you all, and see you some other time-!**


End file.
